King Nikolai II
Nikolai II (1887-present) was the second child and first son of Frederik II and Queen Alexandra of Karoleva. He was the youngest brother of Charlotte I and the youngest of Maria and Tatiana Petrovna. He is know as being King of Karoleva during the early 20th century after the Christmas Revolt of 1905 and for being legally being dead for three days. Early Life Born the second child of Queen Alexandra and Fredrick I at the Kathrin Palace at Tsarskoe, Karoleva away from the public life that watched the Royal Family in St.Romnova. He and his siblings had a peaceful childhood for nine years. As Crown Prince 1896 was a tragic year for the royal family. A train crash caused the death of King Alexander II, Grand Duke Alexi, his wife, and children. Grand Duke Fredrick of Karoleva became King and moved his family to St.Romovna and suddenly the family were in the public eye. Nikolai was then the heir to the crown of Karoleva. He was known for being very protective of his siblings but also holds his family above the rest of Karolevian population.* The Christmas Revolt of 1905 King Fredrick, due to being unprepared for King, was not the best ruler which caused mass unrest among the people of St. Romovna. He was unpopular with the people, especially after the massacre of peaceful protesters. On December 19th, Nikolai was outside of the palace and was shot by Erik Verraten when a protest became violent. Solider were sent by Fredrick II to The Slums but were unsuccessful. The family The family planned on leaving the city to Tsarskoe after the 400th Ball . But the rebels invaded Romovna Palace led by Erik Verraten on 21 December 1905. This led to the death of Tatiana Petrovna by the hands of Bear Jenkins and Verraten. He made it out of the Palace along with his sisters and mother with the help of Dryia "La" Kilman. The family left the Romnova Palace in a car and were captured in The Slums by Verraten and his followers. He was separated from his mothers and sisters during this period. Nikolai was rescued by troops led by General Mendoza under order of his mother. He was brought on board the royal yacht with his mother to escape the rebels on land and sailed toward Ekaterinburg. After his father's death he was King but was under the regency of his mother until he reached his majority. He was reunited with his family in Ekaterinburgafter the defeat of the rebel army. As King Nikolai II During the time between 1905 and 1907 Nikolai was in his minority and did not make the majority of decisions. His mother, Alexandra, was made regent until he turned 20 and could rule Karoleva by himself. Nikolai had his coronation and reached his majority on the 3rd of April, 1907. There he met his fiancee Isabella Affini of Mantura and King Cedric of Livadia who was arranged to marry Grand Duchess Charlotte. He accompanied Isabella of Manturia to his coronation. The Petrovnas were forced to leave early when Grand Duchess Maria was attacked by Mad Mohan. As gifts he gave Isabella a diamond ring and a gown, for Dowager Queen Maria of Manturia a kokshnik of white gold and rubies, a balalaika for King Christopher of Manturia, and two short swords own by Frederik I. From King Cedric he was given a dagger, from Isabella gold charm with candies. He proposed to Isabella of Manturia that day and announced their engagement during the celebratory ball. Later that night Nikolai and his sisters discovered a note left there by Juste dan Renon telling of his escape. Later he found Isabella was missing from the ballroom and she was found again safely in a service hall. The abll was interrupted by fireworks going off right above the ballroom ceiling causing it to crash. All the guests fled The Charity Ball was interrupted by a rebel being shot and killed on the palace balcony. It was later found out that rebels went into the palace and took money from the royal vault. Nikolai learned that Grand Duchess Charlotte had a bad reaction to her arranged marriage with King Cedric of Livadia and she left the palace. Nikolai II sent guards to find her but officially word from the Palace was that Charlotte fell ill the later that night. On April 9th, 1907 Juste dan Renon had an audience with Nikolai II in the Alexander Palace's courtyard. Nikolai II was told about Renon's game and that he wasn't responsible for the robbing of the royal vault. He then told him that he talked with Maria and Isabella of Manturia. Renon also gave him the helmet of a guard he killed and Grand Duchess Charlotte's journal. He later had a fight about Maria not telling him her and Renon's conversation. Then he sent guards to look for Renon and put the palace on high security and that no one was allowed to leave the palace or be allowed in without his permission. After the rebels led by Dormin Luthar breached the gate, Grand Duchess Charlotte was discovered and Nikolai II ordered for her to be left in her room under guard. He then learns that Grand Duchess Maria was also gone and ordered for three guards to look for ever. He then had a small fight with Charlotte about it. Later he made a speech to his people on how the rebels stole money from the charity and announced that the Crown would be handing out food, clothing, and other supplies and that he wishes for peace. Later he was visited by Prince Felix of Eurovan and they both along with Charlotte went to talk in the gardens. Unknowingly, Juste had a rifle from above and shot into the garden. Grand Duchess Charlotte was hit in the leg and many guards were killed. Nikolai was reunited with Grand Duchess Maria who brought along Lilly von Buren. Justin Tombs informed Nikolai that 132 soldiers and 19 officiers were killed during the skirmish at the palace gate. He then discussed with Dormin Luthar on the current situation and accepts his offer to help Grand Duchess Charlotte with her wound. Luthar also asked about the history of Renon with the Royal Family. Nikolai was then informed on the arrest of the rebel Lisbeth Vaughn who was in Erik Verraten's inner circle. She was arrested for killing two Royal Guards and for her past crimes. Then he was introduced to Cedric's fiance Regina of Bellasaros. Nikolai shortly after met Lilly von Buren in the library and finds out Lisbeth Vaughn is her mother. Nikolai went and tried to set Lisbeth free and made up a plan with Justin Tombs in order to get her freed. Then he almost got himself shot by his own guards to help Ollen Malenkov escape the palace grounds because Ollen is Lisebth's best friend. He found Malenkov injured from gunshot wounds and helped him heal. Nikolai was told about Alingsky going dark by Justin Tombs before Renon caused a power outage in the palace. When Maria was held hostage by Renon in the courtyard, Nikolai tried to get him to let her go along with the guards. Lilly von Buren fell on a knife and Nikolai took her to the infirmary wing. He was later informed on the 300 people dead in Alingsky. Siege of Belinsky At the start of the Seige of Belinsky, Maria warned him on her suspicions about Dormin Luthar. Belinsky was shortly then under attack. Unknowingly, Dowager Queen Alexandra made Juste dan Renon Colonel without his permission in order to defeat the Espanian army. Nikolai soon had an audience with Juste dan Renon while he was drunk and watched him as he killed Alexander Moran. Nikolai then promoted Renon to general. Nikolai was able to reach out to Eurova for help to defeat Espana. He then helped his sisters make potato soup in the royal kitchens. He told his plan that if worst comes to worst then his family would escape up north and Charlotte would rule if he died. Nikolai was in the library with his family when Dormin Luthar and his men went into the palace in order to kill the Petrovna's. Dormin Luthar and Juste fought in the library and Luthar almost murdered Maria Petrovna. Then the palace was back under Petrovna control. During this time Nikolai learned that Isabella's brother and mother were kidnapped and their captors were forcing her to abdicate her throne or they would kill them both. Isabella did not abdicate so when her mother and brother died she became Queen of Manturia. Juste dan Renon was able to kill Dormin Luthar and Karoleva defeated Espana. "Death" When Juste dan Renon was giving the sword of Dormin Luthar to Nikolai, he stabbed him with a poisoned sword before stabbing himself. Both died due to the poison slowing their heart rate, both were pronounced dead. Nikolai was displayed in the palace rotunda in full regal dress with gold coins on his eyes. Grand Duchess Charlotte became Queen of Karoleva in his place and Queen Alexandra went into a catatonic state. Nikolai II was revived by Justin Tombs three days later to the shock of everyone. Though Juste dan Renon also came back alive. Nikolai and Renon were poisoned with azalea plant extract that can lower one's heart rate so one can be believed to be dead. Flight to St.Romovna Juste came to the Petrovnas and told them about Magnus Vitori's plan to kill them all as revenge. Nikolai and his family along with Lisbeth Vaughn, Lilly von Buren, Peter Gabriel, Ollen Malenkov, and King Cedric of Livadia left the Alexander Palace to St.Romovna. Massacre at the Monastery The Petrovna's and their group stopped at a monastery in a small village. The next day Nikolai II and Isabella of Manturia got married in a small ceremony. But a few minutes later Vitori's men found the village. Many in the nearby village were killed and so were the monks. The Petrovna's were forced to flee the village on horseback toward St.Romovna. In St.Romovna When the Petrovna's got to St.Romovna they decided to stay in the d'Alabanza house. Here Nikolai got into a fight with Alexandra Petrovna about his marriage. Marriage to Isabella Affini of Manturia In 1907 Nikolai II was arranged to marry Isabella Affini of Manturia in order to secure an alliance. When Isabella's mother and brother were murdered, she became the Queen of Manturia. Due to Isabella being Queen of a country, their marriage was no longer approved of. Isabella was even almost assassinated by one of her own advisers. Isabella decided to abdicate from her throne and they both got married in a small village monastery. Dowager Queen Alexandra and Grand Duchess Charlotte's Coup Attempt During the Seige of Belinsky, Dowager Queen Alexandra and Grand Duchess Charlotte planned on overthrowing Nikolai II and placing Charlotte on the throne. While Grand Duchess Maria did know about this plan, she did not tell Nikolai. Titles and Styles 3 April 1886-26 December 1905 ''His Royal Highness, Grand Duke Nikolai of Karoleva'' 26 December 1905- Present ''His Royal Majesty, King Nikolai II '' Category:King Category:Grand Duke Category:Royal Category:Alive